Flower Crowns and Kisses
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: Domestic!Spamano. It wasn't anything special, just a simple day lounging in the tomato fields. But there was something about Lovino receiving a flower crown from his daughter, and there was something about Antonio ruffling a hand through his son's messy hair that made both of them realize how perfect life was right now. Mentions Mpreg.


iAs requested by a most wonderful Anon. "Spamano kids playing together and spain giving romano small kisses, fluff~?" Yes. So I already have this headcanon that Spain and Romano have two children, named after them. They're twins. Tony and Lovina. This also mentions Mpreg./i

With a groan, Tony fell back onto the grass, glancing up at his twin sister. Lovina looked down, tongue out, her laughter ringing through the air. She brushed her curly caramel locks away from her face, and Tony attempted to do the same. However, this only managed to get his fringe even farther in his face.

"Papa! Tony needs a haircut!" Lovina called, reaching her hand out so that her brother could grab on. He did so, and the two children ran towards their parents.

Antonio looked up, green eyes alight with amusement. "Ah, does he? Si," he said, running a hand through his son's hair, "we certainly have to get that cut soon. Eh, Lovi?"

Both Lovino and Lovina looked up at the name. "You have _got_ to think of some nicknames soon," Lovino muttered; the Italian currently had a new flower crown, per his daughter's gifting. The little girl clasped her hands together in delight.

"Mama, you look so pretty!" Lovina declared. She smiled and ran into her "mother's" arms.

"Thank you very much," Lovino replied, combing his fingers through her long hair. The little girl seemed to enjoy the feeling, as she settled completely into Lovino's embrace, closing her eyes. This was odd, only because Lovina _never _got tired. She was always the twin that was full of energy. Tony, on the other hand, could fall asleep at the drop of the hat, just like his father. But it was sweet that Lovina could calm down so easily in Lovino's arms.

Antonio looked over, noticing the pair; there was something off about his expression. He looked surprised, and Antonio _never _got surprised about anything. He was sort of like his daughter, in that the two of them were either completely one thing or definitely not. "What is it, Papa?" Tony asked, tilting his head to the side. The small boy huffed when his only answer was a hand that ruffled his already-unkempt hair. Of course, the green-eyed man made careful notice not to touch the small curl that hung off the side of Tony's head. It was much smaller than Lovino's, and even a little shorter than Lovina's.

"Hey, Tony, Lovina." At their father's words, both heads perked up. Lovina, the sweet darling, still looked rather relaxed as she kept lacing her fingers with Lovino's. The Italian man didn't even seem to notice; a few years back, he would have bit Antonio for even _attempting _to put their hands together. Parenthood really had changed him for the better. "Why don't you guys go pick a few tomatoes? They're really good right now." Antonio pointed to the tomato field that wasn't very far away at all. In fact, even if the twins did get deep into it, he would still be able to keep a good eye on them.

Tony hesitated for a few moments before his sister grabbed his hand. "Come on, Tony. We're going to get Mama and Papa some tasty tomatoes!" The small boy nodded, but not before giving both his parents a quick hug. Lovina did the same, and she led her twin towards the field.

"Why'd you make them leave?" Lovino asked; he wasn't upset, mostly curious. "_Spain_." It wasn't often that either of the Countries referred to each other as such anymore. When they became parents, the two decided that they would let their Governments handle most of the meetings and important decisions. Of course, Tony and Lovina _knew_, but at their age they didn't quite understand yet._  
_

Spain smiled lightly, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulder. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, Lovi. You look nice today."

As expected, a blush quickly rose to the Italian's cheeks. He sputtered a few times before leaning his head on Antonio's shoulder. "You, too, I guess. Maybe. I'm happy." It was an unexpected statement, as Romano never exclaimed his emotional feelings often, but it brought a wide grin to Spain's lips. "I mean, I never thought that I'd have _this_, never thought that I even wanted it, but it's here. And you're here. And...and..." Romano ducked his head down before raising it again. "And you're still an idiot, idiot!"

The insult wouldn't have come had Lovino not thought that he was being far too sentimental. He had to toughen it up somehow. He had done that when the twins were born, too. Two economically unstable Countries having two extra children to care for. Spain had gotten violently ill, and he'd almost lost Romano. It was harder on the one that carried the children, but despite popular belief, Lovino didn't complain much. And if he did, it was something akin to the Italian's weight gain, not the constant fever and chills. Truthfully, Antonio had considered plenty of times going to his government and requesting that they dissolve the children. But he didn't, because he wanted, desperately so, to have someone that reminded him of and resembled his Lovino. And the fact that Tony did was wonderful.

It also didn't hurt that Lovina was so much like her father it was criminal.

"I love you _so _much," Antonio practically whispered, placing a quick kiss to the top of Romano's head. The Italian waved a hand to ward off his husband, but he eventually lowered his hand. He leaned over, capturing Spain's lips in his own. It was a soft kiss, innocent and sweet. Lovino pulled away, a small smile on his face.

"I love you, too."

The two looked up when they noticed their children running toward them. Tony stopped at Antonio's side, handing the Spaniard a large, juicy-looking tomato. Lovina ran full-force into Lovino's arms, once again settling herself on his lap. "We brought you tomatoes!" she announced, presenting Romano with an equally large and juicy tomato. The parents thanked their children customarily, and the children smiled in return.

"I think this is pretty good," Antonio mumbled, catching his husband's attention. Lovino looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

The twins looked at each other, and then their parents, matching looks of confusion etched on their faces. Tony shrugged his shoulders, and Lovina smiled. They had strange parents, sure, but they loved them nonetheless.

And, of course, the giant tomato field didn't hurt much, either.


End file.
